The present invention relates to a lottery selection device which can be utilized by players of various state-run lotteries and the like for use in making their selections on the prescribed lottery card.
In particular, the present invention is directed to eliminating problems faced by players in (1) finding a hard surface to write on while waiting in line; (2) viewing the numbers in the entry boxes, particularly when the printing is in a light color, such as red; (3) filling in the small entry boxes; and (4) deciding what numbers to play.
An apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,548, whereby a person can make a forecast and place an appropriate stake on sporting events and games of chance, such as bingo. This prior art apparatus is a free-standing, coin operated machine, which automatically marks a specific type of card with the selections of a person that have been chosen on a selection panel. However, such an apparatus is expensive and is not suitable as a unit that can be carried by a person in their pocket or pocketbook, is not designed for facilitating manual marking of a lottery card, and has no facility for providing assistance to a player in deciding what numbers to play.
Random number generators, per se, are well-known, which can be used for various recreational and amusement apparatus, examples being found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,404 and 4,188,779. However, applicant is unaware of any adaptation of such known devices for use in a lottery selection device of the type to which the present invention is directed.
Furthermore, while portable, illuminated transparency viewers are known from patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,444 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,865, such viewers are not suitable for use with typical lottery cards and are not constructed to facilitate viewing and marking of such lottery cards.